1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extending SONET/SDH Automatic Protection Switching.
2. Related Art
In a SONET/SDH communication network, redundancy is achieved by assigning one protection data path for a set of N working data paths. In network equipment for SONET/SDH networks using a “one-plus-one” model, there is one protection data. path for each working data path, to provide a redundancy of 100% of working capacity. When a SONET/SDH network link is requested, both working and protection data paths are allocated.
As used herein “SONET/SDH” refers both to the SONET specification and to the SDH specification, and to specifications substantially equivalent thereto.
A switching protocol known as APS (automatic protection switching) provides the capability for the protection data path to substitute for the working data path when necessary. SONET/SDH network connections are bidirectional, so the APS protocol can operate in one of two ways. The APS protocol can be bidirectional, in which case the two directions of the network connection between two SONET/SDH network elements are switched together, or it can be unidirectional, in which case the two directions of the network connection between two SONET/SDH network elements can be switched separately.
One problem in the art occurs when coupling a SONET/SDH network to a layer-three router, such as a router in a routing network. The coupling between the SONET/SDH network and the router is a single point of failure, and the single router is itself another single point of failure. It would be desirable to replicate the SONET/SDH network's use of protection data paths in the routing network, such as by using more than one router to make the connection between the routing network and the SONET/SDH network. Using a plurality of such routers would prevent any one router from being a single point of failure.
As used herein, the phrase “routing network” includes a bridging, switching, or routing aspect of a network. This phrase is intended to include networks in which a router (or bridge, switch, or brouter) is used to forward messages. For example, layer-two or layer-three operations in an ISO/OSI model network, as well as layer-four and layer-five operations, are intended to be included. One example of such a network would be an IP network, and its routing protocols, such as the internet.
However, if multiple routers are used to make the connection between the routing network and the SONET/SDH network, routing to and from the working data path and the protection data path can be different. This makes it difficult to route between the SONET/SDH network and the routing network if data uses the working data path in one direction and the protection data path in the other direction. Much of the network equipment in use for present SONET/SDH networks only implements the APS protocol unidirectionally.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for coupling a SONET/SDH network to a routing network that does not have a single point of failure. This advantage is achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which multiple routers are coupled between the SONET/SDH network and the routing network, one for each data path, with the routers intercommunicating to force APS to allow only a single router for each bidirectional data path.